It is well established that one of the problems when removing and/or replacing a plumbing device such as toilet seat is the water in the trap way. Common methods for dealing with this water are deliberately spilling it in a bath or shower or using sponges or a vacuum. This is obviously unsanitary and inconvenient, as well as increases the time of a service call which is not productive for the tradesman. Further, the water can be spilled on the floor or on the tradesman when the toilet is being removed which is clearly unsanitary. The added weight with the presence of the water also presents a challenge for lifting.
Plungers and similar articles have been developed. However, there does not appear to be recognition of an arrangement suited for this purpose. Examples include U.S. Patent Publication No. US2012/0031430, published Feb. 9, 2012, for a cleaning device and cleaning method. In the publication, the disclosure teaches a cleaning device having an expandable member which is adapted to be inserted in the S shaped bend of the toilet. There is no contemplation for use of the arrangement to remove water from the outlet. This is evinced by the fact that no provision from an apparatus point of view was made to transfer water from the tank to the bowl. Accordingly, the publication is primarily focused on a cleaning arrangement.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. US2010/0138986, published Jun. 10, 2010, an inflatable toilet bowl drain plumbing device is disclosed. Premise of the publication is directed to a cleaning system. The specification outlines a procedure for providing an effective methodology for cleaning the plumbing appliance. In this disclosure, the inflatable bladder is primarily used as a blocking device so a liquid cleaning solution can be introduced into the bowl for retention purposes without dissipating which would be the case absent the blockage member. After a sufficient period the inflated bladder is deflated and the toilet bowl filled to an auto-flush level at which point the inflatable bladder is removed from the drain.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0017576, published Jan. 25, 2007, an inflating arrangement is disclosed in this arrangement the device is permanently installed an includes a blocking member. Similar to the previously discussed reference, no contemplation has been made in respect of removing water from a outlet of the plumbing appliance. The arrangement is simply directed to a plug to prevent reflux of sewage.
Other solutions to the trap water problem that have been proposed include gelling compounds which form a gel once contacted with the tap water to avoid spillage.
Apart from the references that have been set forth herein previously, there are a host of other references which are specifically designed for clog removal including, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,359,679; 8,418,275, as well as further publications, namely: U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2012/0247519; US2005/0229296; and US2013/0048116 inter alia.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.